The Lightwood-Bane Family
by Elliot0312
Summary: The lightwood-Bane family


"Parker Lightwood-Bane, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Parker stopped dead, as the loud voice of her father came from behind her. She slowlyturned around, trying to not make eye contact with her father, who now stood with his arms crossed and one eye brow raised. Parker sighed, realising that her dad  
/wouldn't let her go out, unless she changed.

"Alec darling, can you help me fix this light, I would use magic but I have a client tommorow and I'm going to need my energy for that,"

Magnus walked in, suddenly noticing Parkerand Alec."Oh my god, honey what the hell are you wearing?" He rushed over towards Parker picking at her outfit in desgust. Alec walked towards the both of them. "Parker can you please change into something  
/else, preferably one that doesn't make you look like you are working at a strip club,"

Parker rolled her eyes at her dad as she didn't move from that spot.

Magnus stopped, and walked further away from Parker, his hand on his chin.

"I firmly agree, this outfit is way to tackyand has no class what so ever," Parker smiled as Magnus snapped his fingers, revealing herin a white short skirt and a cropped white top, showing her stomach and the slightestbit of cleavage,

her hair and makeup where also done perfectly. Alec'smouth dropped as he gave a disappointed look. "Magnus seriously, this is worse, do you want our daughter to become a prostitute?"

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the front door, as a boy with cropped brown hair, stormed passed, racing towards a room at the end of the hall.

Alec grumbled something under his breath, before turning to Magnus.

"I'll go sort this out, you sort her out ok."

He placed his hand on Magnus's arm.

"And Magnus, please find an outfit that doesn't show so much skin,"

Magnus nodded, before Alec walked down the corridor towards a room on the left hand side. He tapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Maxwell, can I come in please?"

No reply

"Ok well I'm coming in, so make sure you're dressed,"

Alec opened the door, to reveal a distraught Max, lying on his bed, face in his hands.

"Oh Max, what happened?"

He sat down on the end of the bed, rubbing his hand up and down his sons back.

"Nothing, it's just some girl at school, you wouldn't understand," Max shut his eyes, burying his cheeks in his knees.

"Nowwhy do you think I wouldn't understand?"

Maxwell looked up at his father.

"Because you're gay, you've never had any drama with girls, I mean you always say that dad was your first love,"

Alec chuckled, moving closer to Max.

"You know Max, I was once engaged to a woman,"

Maxwell staredat his father in shock.

"Yup, Lydia Brownwell, I proposed to her after thinking it was the right thing to do for my family,"

Max still stared at Alec, baffled.

"Wait so what happend?"

Alec smiled as he noticed that Max had stopped crying.

"Well, we where standing at the alter, just seconds away from drawing the wedded union rune, when your father poures in. So I looked down at him and I had to decide what to do. So do you know what I did?"

Max shook his head, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well, I stepped down from the alter, and I walked up to your dad and I smooched him right on the lips, in frontof everyone,"

Max was smiling, bitting his lip.

"Wow dad, how come you never told us this?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders, as he stood up from the bed.

"Well anyway, it's bed time for you Maxwell, so get ready for bed ok, I'm coming back in 10 minuets to check on you,"

Alec walked out of Max's room, shuttingthe door behind him, and walking into the living room. He noticed that Parker was gone, but Magnus was now sat on the couch, sipping a glass of red wine.

"Hey, what was up then?"

Alec sat down next to Magnus, putting his legs on top of the others boys legs.

"Nothing much, just girl problems, but I did tell him about Lydia,"

Magnus looked at Alec with slight shock. "Wait really?"

Alec nodded his head, causing Magnus to cock his head to the side.

"What about Parker then?" Alec swung his legs down, andrested his head onMagnus's chest.

"I got her some other clothes and dropped her of at her friends house, it was just a sleep over and I talked to the mum, so it was all good,"

Alec looked up at Magnus, smirking.

"Wait so if Parkers out, Maxwells sleeping and Hunter (thier other 5 year old son) is at Isabelle and Simons house…"

Alec didn't finish his sentence, before Magnus pickinghim up by the collar and dragginghim towards their bedroom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please comment and I will be adding new chapters soon.


End file.
